Last Thoughts
by SpiritsAndFrogs
Summary: In a timeline gone wrong, Karkat and Terezi stay with each other as their lives slowly begin to fade away. Short Karezi oneshot.


"Fuck, Terezi I'm sorry. I fucked up bad." Karkat breathed out. He wished this pain in his stomach would go away. He wasn't even sure holding his hand to the stab wound was helping anything. He looked down at Terezi, laying in his lap, watching the rise and fall of her chest, the only reassurance that she was still there.

"Hey, I fucked up pretty bad too." Terezi replied, making a weak attempt at a smile. She opened her eyes slowly, the same bright red as always. She had lost her glasses at some point, who knows where they were now. Now, her eyes matched the candy red blood staining Karkat's hands and shirt. "Guess my blood color's not such a secret anymore, huh?" Karkat tried to joke, but he wasn't really feeling it. "Not that anyone else is alive to see, or care, or not already know or anything…" Karkat trailed off and silence quickly fell between them. He didn't want there to be silence. He wanted to hear Terezi and he wanted to talk until they couldn't manage to get a word out. He wanted to know she was there until she wasn't.

Karkat cleared his throat and put his hand under Terezi's head. Her eyes were closed once again, she was probably too tired to open them, as she had used up most of her energy just to crawl over to him and into his lap. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers. It felt like such a strange gesture, but he'd seen it in movies a few times. Her eyes opened and she stared at him. Terezi opened her mouth to say something but Karkat cut her off, singing softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me ha-ppy when skies are gray," Karkat closed his eyes, trying to push the urge to cry away. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." Karkat took a deep breath. "Please don't take my sunshine away." Karkat looked at Terezi as she made a strangled sound, one surely meant to be a laugh. "What was that?" she asked, sounding almost amused. "It's a human song. John told me his lusus used to sing it to him." He replied, sitting back up. "What, are you my lusus now?" Terezi joked weakly. Karkat shook his head and smiled.

Terezi fumbled to reach for his hand, trying to intertwine her fingers with his. It was kind of hard to sense and smell where things were, whether that was because she was getting weaker or because of all the colors, she didn't know. It was almost a sensory overload, with colorful blood splattered everywhere. She didn't mind a lot of colors; her hive was covered in a _huge_ amount of different colors. It was the fact that this was the blood of her friends. Normally the colors would smell sweet and pleasant when she was near her friends, but now she knew they were dead, and their blood smelled bitter and pungent. She found his hand and moved her fingers into the grooves between his.

"I love you, Karkat." Terezi said quietly, her voice shaky. It was becoming apparent that their deaths were nearing. "I love you too, Terezi." Karkat gulped. Couldn't this moment last forever? He didn't care that he was in immense pain, or that he was covered in blood. He was with Terezi and this moment felt perfect.

"I think this might be better." Terezi muttered.

"Huh?"

"Us dying together, you know? If we survived and lived to old age, I- I'd outlive you by… a lot. I'm not sure I could do that. Not without you."

"Oh, yeah."

There was a long silence, both of them growing increasingly weaker.

"I love you, Terezi." Karkat stroked her head, breaking the silence. "I love you." Terezi probably would have smiled if she'd had the strength. "You just said that, dumbass." Her voice was scratchy, and she wheezed. Karkat closed his eyes and leaned his head back, still stroking her head. "And I meant it twice."

Silence surrounded them; the only noise being Terezi's labored breathing. Karkat listened to her shuddering breaths, almost hoping that, somehow, she'd stay alive; that her breaths wouldn't stop. But soon they did.

Karkat wanted to scream, but he knew it'd be no use. Terezi's gone now, but it'd only be a matter of time until he was too. He hadn't realized he was crying, now feeling his tears wet against his cheeks. He slumped over, feeling too tired to hold himself up. The world was starting to fade away around him. _Terezi, I'll be there soon. Wait for me._

He gripped her hand tighter and took a deep inhale, but his breath caught and sent him into a fit of coughing and wheezing. He coughed one last time, and finally felt the world completely fade away. _I'm her, Terezi. You're not alone._


End file.
